


Grass under claws

by SillyBlue



Series: Freckled Fluff Baby [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Monster Baby, Nephilim, Parent Castiel, Parent Dean, Parent-Child Relationship, Uncle Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/pseuds/SillyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bunker is no place for children, Dean knows that. Unfortunately his child doesn't know that. A mess and a scolding later, his nephilim daughter is sulking under the table. Now it's up to Cas to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass under claws

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of the Freckles Fluff Baby (aka Kiwi) verse. Be sure to check out the first part of the series or browse through the art I linked below.
> 
> It is based on a couple of sketches I made of the so called "Freckled Fluff Baby".
> 
> In case you're curious you can find some pics [here](http://diminuel.tumblr.com/tagged/freckled-fluff-baby/chrono).

Kiwi was sulking.

Sure she had accidentally made a shelf topple over and she had maybe broken some things. But she had said sorry and she had been bored. That was no reason for Dean to say “no story time today”. That was just mean.

Mommy was cleaning up while she was trying to squeeze herself under the table just to see if she could. She had already made good progress with her size and she was small enough that she could duck through the entrance of the main hall and go into the library. And that was pretty much when Dean had started protesting. She could hear her parents argue in the other room.

“She was bored, Dean. There aren’t a lot of things for her to do and she can’t watch videos on your ipad all hours of the day. She needs to move around and explore,” mommy said. “She’s just a child. Children break things.”

“Oh, so now you’re an expert on children or what?” Dean returned. “God, Cas. It’s not even about me being angry that she breaks stuff. I know kids break stuff. But there are powerful things in here and things with sharp edges!”

Kiwi gnawed at a table leg because she’d rather have her parents talk to her instead of about her. She still had no teeth so it was okay, she wasn’t doing any damage.

“Mommy, I’m bored,” she said and lifted her head enough to be able to see up the stairs to where mommy was lifting the last book off the floor. She wiggled out from underneath the table, shaking slightly so that her flattened fur and feathers fluffed up again.

“Don’t you think that I put away everything that’s dangerous to her?” Mommy asked, his voice carrying a hint of irritation. Mommy usually didn’t get annoyed at Dean.

“Mommy!” she whined and she could see Castiel tense, but then he slowly put the book in its place and turned away from Dean. He took the few steps leading down to her and gave her a hug. That made Kiwi less annoyed. She was still sulking about no story time though.

“How about we go out for a while?” Castiel asked and she tilted her head.

“Out?” She looked past Castiel to where Dean had his arms crossed over his chest. Mommy nodded and put his hand to the center of her chest. For a moment everything went blurry and then suddenly they were somewhere else.

Kiwi shrieked, jumping from one leg to the other, unsure what she was feeling beneath her feet. It wasn’t concrete, it was softer and more uneven, her claws digging into it. There was air moving around that wasn’t from the ventilation system. And sounds that she hadn’t heard before but from the laptop.

She knew that they were in a forest and the home with the concrete floors was probably the building behind her. She could feel that Dean and Sam were in there after all.

“Don’t move beyond the wards I’ve put up,” mommy asked and Kiwi saw signs glowing on trees and in the ground.

“Yes mommy,” she muttered, too excited to say more. Finally, she wasn’t bored.

* * *

There was a small space with just grass up the hill and mommy had played with her until she was tired. Now she was lying on the grass, looking up at the sky. Playing outside was fun. Much more fun than being locked up in the room where she couldn’t touch things.

Mommy was sitting by the trees, making sure that nobody was coming because they couldn’t see Kiwi as long as she was like this.

“They’d be as scared of you as daddy first was,” mommy had said wisely and that made sense. Daddy knew her for two weeks and he was still a bit scared of her.

Kiwi looked to the side when she heard movement.

“Hey.” It was Dean, walking up to mommy with his hands in his pockets. Kiwi rolled onto her stomach to see them better.

“Hello, Dean,” mommy replied, not moving away from the tree he was leaning against. Dean scratched the back of his head.

“Look, I’m sorry that I got angry. It’s just that the bunker is no place for a child. Even an overgrown kiwi like her.”

“She’s not a-“

“Come on man, just roll with it. She’s a kiwi,” Dean objected and Castiel made a face like he had eaten something bad. That had happened to Kiwi before, when she had licked at the dark stuff in Dean’s cup. “What I meant to say is… I was feeling bad that she’s cooped up like that with nothing to do and it made me irritable. I just didn’t deal with it well.” Mommy didn’t reply to that, keeping his head down. Dean rubbed his mouth and then he reached out to grab Castiel’s shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. Then he let go and looked over at her. Kiwi slowly sat up when he came over to her, picking up the ball she had dropped.

“Hey kiddo. How do you like it outside?” he asked and instead of sitting he just remained standing, so that her face was a bit closer to his. “It probably doesn’t feel so cramped.”

“Better than the garage,” she agreed and Dean faltered at that for a moment, but then he tossed the ball from one hand to another.

“Yeah I bet. That was probably very boring,” he said and she nodded emphatically. It had been very boring. The main room also got boring over time.

“I’m sorry I told you that there would be no story time, sweetheart,” he finally said and she pouted. That was still bad. She didn’t like no story time. “There will of course be a story time later.” She perked up at that, widening her eyes.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he agreed and Kiwi wrapped her arms around him. She was careful not to squeeze too much because daddy was small and fragile. Dean patted her side with his free hand and she let him go again. “So what are you doing now?”

“Cloud watching,” she said and craned her neck back to look at the clouds. There were a lot of clouds in the sky. She’d seen a sky before, with clouds, back in Heaven. But she hadn’t really paid attention because she had always been in mommy’s arms. She had been very small back then. Even though she was smaller now. It was weird.

“Can I join you?” Dean asked and Kiwi looked at him but then she squealed in happiness and nodded. She lay down again and he sat down next to her. She put one of her hands on his head, feeling the spiky texture of his hair. It was nice to be able to touch him, without him always flinching.

“Did you play catch with Cas earlier?”

“Ball?”

“Yes, when he throws the ball and you catch it,” Dean explained and Kiwi nodded to herself. “Fun, right?”

“Uh-huh,” she agreed and then let her hand drop from Dean’s head and crossed both arms over her chest. They both looked up at the sky in silence. This was good, she was happy.

* * *

When daddy told her that she couldn’t go out to play catch with him the next day she screeched in protest.

“Don’t like the rain!” she complained with a pout that had Sam burst out laughing. She didn’t know what the big deal about rain was. It was just water coming out from the sky.

“Sorry Kiwi, we don’t have an umbrella big enough for you to fit under,” he told her and put a tall glass of brown liquid in front of her. She eyed it critically. “It’s not coffee. It’s hot chocolate.” She sniffed it, not sure if she liked the aroma. Before she could take a small sip, Dean’s hand shot out and covered the top. She grumbled in protest.

“Cas, can she drink this?” Dean asked. Kiwi turned to look at mommy who came in with a box.

“She can. She shouldn’t eat anything solid though because she can’t chew.”

“How is she eating anyway?” Sam asked and Kiwi saw mommy lift an eyebrow and Sam lifted both of his hands. “You know what? I probably don’t even want to know.” Kiwi grabbed the glass when daddy finally took his hands away.

It tasted nice.

“Look at that, Kiwi. Mommy brought you games,” Sam said and pulled the box closer. “It’s a puzzle.”

“Puzzle?” Kiwi asked and studied the small pieces that were in the box. Instead of explaining Dean told her to get off the table and then they put the many pieces on the big table.

“We can all play this together. Isn’t that nice?” Sam asked and started to put matching pieces together. Kiwi watched him for a moment and then she understood.

“Mommy, sit with me,” she demanded and Castiel came to climb on her knees so he could give her little hints.

“Good job keeping the baby occupied. You are good at this,” daddy said to mommy after a while and Kiwi nuzzled Castiel’s hair before she made a sound of triumph and put a piece into the puzzle.

“Well, it’s a group effort. She’s hardly a normal child. I’m glad you’re both here to help me,” mommy said and daddy gave his shoulder one of the little squeezes again. Kiwi observed them silently but then she looked at her palm. After a moment of consideration she put it on Dean’s shoulder. He gave a start at the sudden weight, but he soon relaxed again. She tentatively gave his shoulder a tiny squeeze too, mindful of the delicate bones under his skin.

“Thanks for fun,” she said and Dean blinked up at her in surprise. But then he grinned and Kiwi grinned back.


End file.
